obsesion
by twilightcherries
Summary: what if Edward was obsessed with bella so much that he is willing to take her away for him self .she runs and he finds her and takes her away what starts out as a kidnapping that might turn in to love . i don't own twilight. . vampires .
1. Chapter 1

bella POV

i have been on the run from him for only 3 days . until now i never new vampires existed and now i had one

after me . not to kill me but stalking me he had a strange obsession for me . i had no one my family died

recently in a wreck . I'm alone in the world running from a vampire in a stolen car going full speed i was in a

small town town now. i decided to stop at a hotel i drove in a store a block away from the hotel to

hopefully throw him off . i walked in the hotel front door their was a middle aged woman siting behind a desk

" excuse me is their a room available "

" yes were not that full tonight "

" hears you key have a nice night"

" thank you "

she went back to typing on her lab top i went to my room and unpacked my cloths then went to take a shower i took long i haven't bathed in days i felt tired and put on cloths and fell in a deep sleep on the bed .

* * *

that' the first chapter tell me what you think peace out


	2. Chapter 2

first of all i would to thank

lipgloss chick

twilightlover44

reader13lovesbooks

TriGemini

TriGemini

this chapter is for you

* * *

Edward pov

I followed her to the small town . i was obsessed with a human . i sicken my self to stalk a human just to have for my self . i fell in love with her the first time i laid eyes on her her brown hair chocolate brown eyes and floral sent . i wanted to protect her she was so helpless and clumssy .

_I recall when i first time i saw her i was out hunting and i a near buy grave yard a girl that looked about 16 was standing by to grave marks talking to her self _

_" why did you have to die so early mom and dad I'm still mad at you for dieing "_

_ she sat their for a hour or so talking to the grave stones like they were real people. then it started to rain so she walked back to the car on her way she stumbled on flat ground. i guess you could say it was love for me at first sight . i followed her home i was already protective of her. i watched her sleep she tossed and turned all night . mumbling words that didn't make sense . i found out her name was bella she was a first year at high school .her family ad just recently died in a wreak and she was all that was left in her girl . alone in the world ._

_

* * *

i'm so so sorry it's short please tell me what you think . peace out  
_


	3. Chapter 3

i have a announcements i will not update until after Christmas break I'm going on vacation

and spacial thanks to :

lipgloss chick

TriGemini

jg456

i luv the cute sexy vampire

and other people who read my stories

* * *

Edward pov

I found her at a small hotel . i fowled her sent to her room on the first floor. it was easy for me to break in to her room . I'm a monster . she was sleeping peacefully for once .i watched her sleep every once in awhile she would say random things. now was my chance i took her to my house without her even noticing i laid her in my bed . i left the room to go hunting i planed on spending the day with bella . my bella .

Bella pov

i woke up to the sound of a rainy morning . i realized i was in a different room . i went in to bella panic mode i ran down stairs and out the back door . i bumped in t a cold body figure it landed me on the wet ground. with a thud\

" Bella are you ok " .asked a worried male musical voice

i looked up to see him. _Edward ._ he out reached his hand to me . i slapped it way he kidnapped me . the rain began to go down harder . he looked hurt .

" Bella we should go in side befor this rain gives you a cold ."

" i don't want to go any ware with you ". i stood up and tried to make a run for it . he gently garbed my arm . the rain pored down harder . he dragged me in to the house .

'' bella please i know your know I'm a vampire I don't mean for you to think I'm a crazy stalker your like a drug to me ". he explained in a calm voice

"i fell very protective of you ". ( that line was from the twilight movie )

" you protective of me last time some one said that was 6 years ago and they both died .''

" then i was put in social serves with people how don't give a crap about you '' i could fell the tears coming out of my eyes . coming out of my eyes . Edward pulled me in to a hug .he ignored my week attempts to break free .

" sh-shh it's ok Bella '' we stayed like that for a while . no mater how much i wanted to run away i couldn't now but i will .

* * *

da - da- da i'm gonna stop hear tell me what you think bye bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

hello people i can't wright this story with out you

* * *

bella pov

we stood it that position for what seemed like five mints

" bella your cloths are wet''

" really thanks for that information captain obvious and your ice cold skin isn't helping ". he pulled away and rolled his eyes annoyed but his face was still serious.

"come with me i'll show you to your room " his face looked hope full . i guess i should follow him this can't get any worse .we walked up a three story stair case. to a wooden door. Edward opened the door to reveal a big room with a glass window with dark blue curtains a walk in closet a king sized bed a book shelf that covered half of right wall . and a bathroom .

" i'll leave you aloe so you can have human mints . the towels are in the closet in the bathroom and your clothes are in the closet ."

he left closed the door behind him.

EDWARD POV

i went back down stairs and Alice , jasper , and Esme were siting on the couch waiting for me

Esme -_ i wonder how the human is ?_

jasper -_ what have you done Edward_

**Alice -**_ can i meet bella yet please Edward_

**" bella is doing fine Esme no need to worry . I'm not going to answer you jasper. and no not yet Alice . her face dropped like a little kid how wasn't aloud to have a cookie before dinner . **

**'' good to know Edward i hope your being polite " my**_ mother _**stated **

** " i can't believe you EDWARED !' a angry rose hissed coming out of no were **

**" Rose when - ."**

**" don't cut me off Edward . how could you expose our identity to a human ! "**

**Emmit ran in the front door **

**what's with all the noise it sounds like a murder happened here .**

**" Edward exposed our identity to a human! ''. hissed a more angry rose .as she stormed off throw the front door slamming it behind her.**

** ESME - **_oh my_

**jasper -**_ so many emotions _

**Alice - **_this doesn't look__ good_

**Emmit - **_oh crap this is bad _

_

* * *

sorry it took so long sorry for any spelling and grammar mess up please review bye  
_


	5. Chapter 5

thanks to all my viewers you rock

* * *

bella pov

it was 2 : 00 pm it it was a long day Edward's weird sister Alice i think came in my room i would call prison and decided to play dress up with me . why do i always get stuck in these situations . first my friend being a werewolf , then vampires . what the hell is my life so crappy .

_then the flash back of the day i found out my best friend was a werewolf _

_i was visiting la push_

_my friend jacob had been sick for a few days and when he got better he was grouchy and we got in to allot of one day he told me he was sorry and to go to his house . he wanted to tell me something .so i drove over to his house . i met him at our old clubhouse from when we were 8 . he was their with other people . one of them got really mad and started ranting about wolves and a secret . and he turned in to beast wolf thing . he crouched like he was about to attack . but then jacob did the same thing and a rust color wolf attacked what thought to be Paul. the broke out a battle and Sam turned in to a wolf to and chased them in to the forest . from that day on as werid as it sounds me and jacob hang out even more ._

_flash back end_

i wonder if jacob would save me if he could . i miss him allot" .

" can i come in ?' wondered a male voice

" who is it ? "

" Edward "

" then no you can't come in " he laughed quietly and came in anyway ."

" are you hungry Bella ?"

i turned to face the window i didn't want to look at him

" no are you if you are just kill me now "

" that's not funny and I'm vegetarian vampire i only eat animal blood "

" i wasn't joking " i don't care if he's the sexiest man on earth he is holding me aghast my will .

" let's go out to eat " . before i knew it i was in his car going way over the speed limit .

" slow down your going to fast your gonna crash" !

" silly bella I'm not gonna crash . "

we stopped in front of a red robins ( not the ice cream store ) he was at my door in a flat second .he opend the door for me and took us in to red robins .

" how many is in your party sir " asked the lady in the front only looking at him .

" 2 please and non smoking "

" ok follow me and i'll led to your table sir " . we sat down at a both in a deserted room with just the 2 of us in it .

" Edward i got to go to the restroom i'll be fright back " this is my chance to escape is all i thought .

" don't try anything "

" OK " i walked in to the fancy restroom to find a window perfect for my size . i climbed out the small window and just as i landed on the ground a person cleared their voice from behind me i turned around to see .......

* * *

cliff hanger so sorry i haven't updated in a while i was grounded tell me any requests or feedback


	6. Chapter 6

still bella pov

i turned around to see a annoyed looking Edward .

" silly bella tricks are for kids " he said ( that line goes to i luv the cute sexy vampire )

" why can't you just leave me alone what do you want with me just kill me all ready ! "

" i can't do that bella your blood sings to me like a song sung by angles . " this guy was deep as a black hole the never ends .

" just leave me alone Edward ! " i ran off not caring that he was a thousand times stronger and faster than me i just wanted to get away from it all i couldn't take it any more my parents dieing my best friend being a werewolf .

i just need out ! i ran out in the street hearing angry drivers honking their horns telling me to get out of the way .running to to find the nearest bridge .

i stooped at a old bridge made of wood and faded green paint .i stared down at the deep muddy water . i climbed on the railing bracing my self to plunge to my death .

" here goes nothing " good by world good by Jacob . as i jumped of into the muddy water a pair of strong protective hands held me and pulled me to safely

" what were you thinking i can't lose you bella i need you ! "

" who do you think you are i can kill m self if i want ! "

" your parents would want this for you bella they would want you to live a full live and that is what i'll make sure of that one way or another Isabella Marie swan . "

how do you know my full name have you been spying one me before we even new each other ! "

" yes I'm sorry "

.............................................................................................................................................................................

EDWARD"S POV

we drove home in a weird silence i was even shocked she went with m willingly . on the way we stopped at burger king. my bella ate upstairs in her room again , i was indeed a monster keeping her here just

because of her blood i was falling beep in love with that woman . i couldn't stand to be away from her fro long worrying what might happen to my love .

" Edward can you please control your emotions you make me want Alice in to a room alone and the the next minute i wanna rip her head off "

" sorry jasper "

" Edward you should really go hunting you look hungry ".

" will you watch bella for me jazz "

" no problem Edward i got your back "

" thanks " i left out the back door running faster the a race car . i sucked dry three mountain lions , and 2 grizzly bears . and hurried back to my bella .

i walked in to find jasper and bella sitting on the couchwatching secret life of a American teenager . jasper

looked into it as much as bella did i sat down next to bella her not seeming to notice or didn't care care . by watching the show show far ii learned the th girl was having a baby and a boy was helping her through it

and he wasn't the father like that would really happen. the show was really addicting they had the best come backs to thing it was so entreating

* * *

i'm stoping their i haven't uploaded in awhile cause my changed the adress and i forgot it so that's why you all rock the house peace out


End file.
